Again?
by chaussette1
Summary: First yaoi Ever! So be gentle! I'd appreciate every comments, except flames. sasorixdeidara, hidanxkakuzu . lemon ... character belong to masashi kishimoto


Deidara was walking swiftly between the rows of people, making sure that non one was looking

**Extern p.o.v**

Deidara was walking swiftly between the rows of people, making sure that no one was looking. He crept behind trees and people as if his life depended. I was near the dorm room by now, one last look behind and he was good to go.

"Finally" he sighed. He turned around, he face meeting the wooden chest of someone he had hoped not meeting. "Oh, hi Danna" he said blushing. Sasori gazed at him. "So, how did you lose your bath suit, again?" A naked Deidara looked up at him and, with all the dignity he had left and a sexy glare, answered "Waves just love my body". Dei looked around, hoping to find an escape, only then did he realize that Sasori had a towel. "Would you give me your towel…Please?"

**Sasori's p.o.v**

Deidara naked, couldn't expect better! NO! Need to get those thoughts away from my head…ah yes, his mouth around my head, licking it with…NO! Bad thoughts, bad Sasori, bad, bad, bad Sas…"Hey, can I have your towel or not, if you don't want to help, let me pass!" Deidara almost screamed. "Ok, I'll give it to you but I want something in exchange" He looked at him with those gorgeous eyes of him, aww, those eyes, what would I do for those to beg me to go har… "OK, I'll give anything in exchange, now give it!"

**Deidara p.o.v**

What was he thinking, he seems to think so deeply, ah, maybe not, I think he's just on the moon again. Why, I don't know, but who cares. I opened my mouth to ask for the towel again, but a voice cut mine. "Hey, Dei, we see everything from behind!" "Hidan, shut the fuck up, and why the hell are you looking at my ass!" Oh, Sasori came back to earth, "So, the towel please?"

**Extern p.o.v**

"Why did you scream that? You dumb ass!" Kakuzu smacked Hidan behind the head. "What was that for? I just helped him, now, he knows that he needs to cover he's back too!" Hidan said, pouting at the same time. "I was looking you know" Kakuzu said, unaware that he had revealed he's deepest secret. Hidan looked dumbfounded, "You like guys?..Well that helps" "Wh…" a mouth covered Kakuzu's as Hidan kissed him with a passion none of them thought he had. Hidan deepened the kiss, earning a moan from Kakuzu. By chance they were in the ocean, and the beach was now empty, except for Danna and Dei, who had disappeared in the men showers…

**Deidara p.o.v**

What Danna wanted was a mystery, he just told me to get a shower because I smelled. Very delicate of him, I approve. I turned the water on, waiting for it to get warmer, when I thought it was ok, I went under it. Ah god, it felt so good. I loved how the water pondered on me, it always makes me fell as if it were hands, don't know why though, I just like it. With those thoughts of hands travelling on my body, I always get that reaction, and that the reason my hand right now is roaming down my chest to my cock. I was just about to get to it that my head was slapped away by someone else's hand…

**Sasori's p.o.v**

He looked so delectable, he eyes were closed and his hands were wandering everywhere on his body. I couldn't contain myself anymore; I walked in the shower, just in time to stop his from going any further.

**Extern p.o.v**

Sasori took Deidara's length in his hand, starting gradually to pump him, going at a slowly rate, only to make Deidara beg. "Da…Danna...faster" Dei moaned. Sasori accelerated speed, making Deidara scream his name. He slowed the motion of hand, receiving a whine of disapproval. Danna smirked, lowering his head, taking Deidara's tip in his mouth. He flicked his tongue under Dei's cock, making the younger man moan with pleasure. He finally engulfed all of the ninja's length in his mouth, deep throating him twice in a row. "Danna I'm gonna cum…"a moan escaped his mouth, while he spilled his seed in Sasori's mouth. Dei was exhausted, but Sasori had just begun. "I know what I want in exchange" a smirk could be seen on Danna's face. Deidara frowned "And what would that be?" "You". Sasori closed the gape between the two and kissed Deidara full on the mouth. He lingered his tongue on the man lower lip until the mouth opened. His tongue explored the wet cavity while battling with his partner's tongue. Danna's hands were caressing the other male body, causing the said male to shiver. One of his hands came to a halt at Deidara's entrance. One finger pushed inside, causing the younger man to whimper. Another finger joined to other, and both were now scissoring the tight hole. When the third joined, a scream mixed with pleasure and pain escaped Deidara's lips, for they had hit his prostate. "Want more?" A husky voice asked him. He nodded. "Beg for it". The fingers hit his prostate again. "Harder..plea...please!" he screamed. That was all Sasori needed to hear. Danna placed his cock at Deidara's entrance and entered slowly, letting Deidara get accustomed to the feeling. He was surprised when hands gripped his hips, making his thrust deep in Dei's hole. Both man moaned loudly. Sasori's picked up paces, making the younger man moaned louder each time. His thrusts became more hard each time. He plunged one last time making himself cum into Deidara's opening. He screamed Deidara's name. He was still inside his partner's body, when Deidara screamed his name, spilling his seed everywhere. Danna's pulled out. Dei turned around. They looked at each other with lust filled eyes. "I love you Danna" "Love you too, Dei". Dei rested he's head on Danna's chest, "Maybe we should go check on the others."

"Fuck, Kakuzu, harder!" Hidan moaned. Kakuzu plunged again, hitting the priest prostate again. "God, you're so tight!" Kakuzu whispered in Hidan hear. "I'm sure you…fucking…love it" he spat back. "Yes, I do" Kakuzu thrust in, his paces more rapid then ever making his comrade grunt. "It hurts like…shit…but I…love IT!" he screamed coming on Kakuzu's chest. Kakuzu came afterwards, panting heavily. Little did they know that they had been watched by two people, who had thought they were the only who had had fun.


End file.
